1. Field of the Invention
The present application related to the mode of transporting waterborne cargo by fulfilling the dual time consuming function, to bear and move cargo, as separated functions undertaken by vessels applied solely for the one specific function. The basic concept pertains to a train of vessels: led by a tug to provide motivation of the train, and towed unmanned barges formed with shipshaped forebodies and having stern mounted rudders providing directional control of barges as monitored by towlines interconnecting tugs and barges.
Operator demands in addition to a patent requirement to be novel, useful and operable are that equipment be reliable, productive and especially, to be simple to construct and maintain. A pivotal beam is the crux of the system, providing diverse arrangements to control and regroup barges in a train destined for several ports in a voyage, being the combinator of propelling and steering elements and serves as the intermediary in the linkage with the towline to implement the rudder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-propelled, self-sufficient ships perform said dual time consuming function sequentially for a cumulative time lapse to foster the sense of haste. Configuration of the ship hull to accommodate the stern mounted propeller, propelling and steering gear, sundries to effect self-sufficiency, speed to handle cargo and cover distances--are all detractive factors to productivity and conservation of energy.
Subsequent development of barges with skegs and "pushed" barges aborted best features of its precedent to nullify advantages sought. Despite advent of the `Kort` nozzle and controllable pitch propellers, innovations have been only minorly benefitting moderately sized cargo vessels. The principal fault is the mode of propulsion with the propeller aft to push vessels--charged with numerous adverse factors Contrarily, despite prejudiced notions, the tenacity of towlines to fulfill its function--to pull barges--is excellent, as attested by: its required inclusion with "pushed" barges as the means to be used in heavy weather, and its good service record towing skeg fitted barges despite abuses and improper use.